Cosas que pasan
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Es increíble como los malentendidos y los planes de terceras personas pueden desembocar en aquello que tú más querías en el mundo. Aunque ni tú mismo seas consciente de tus deseos más profundos [En respuesta al reto #253 propuesto por Teniente Jaz Mignonette en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! Vuelvo a participar en los sensuales retos del forín. Esta vez es para una amiga super especial a la que quiero mucho mucho mucho.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutes, guapa! (Y lo mismo va pa'los demás. Que no me olvido)**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Cosas que pasan**

* * *

Se terminó el café y dejó la taza con un golpe seco en el fregadero de la cocina. Sentada a la mesa de madera blanca leyendo el periódico, su prometida frunció el ceño, molesta.

—La taza no tiene la culpa—dijo sin despegar los ojos de las letras de tinta que atraían su atención. Él bufó.

—No he dormido bien. Perdona. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alterado.

—¿Estás nervioso por la presentación de hoy?—le preguntó la mujer. Él negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo—contestó volviéndose a mirarla con cariño. Tomó la carpeta que reposaba sobre una silla y se puso la chaqueta sobre la camisa blanca—. Me voy. —Se acercó a darle un beso a su novia pero esta echó la cara hacia a tras, mirándolo reprobatoriamente—. ¿Qué pa-

—La corbata. Te falta la corbata, InuYasha. —El aludido se miró la camisa, confundido—. Y tienes el primer botón desabrochado. ¿Cómo esperas que te tomen en serio si no vas bien vestido?—InuYasha rodó los ojos. Aquella discusión ya la habían tenido millones de veces antes.

—Odio esos chismes… —murmuró. Pero su pareja lo ignoró, yendo a buscar una bonita y elegante corbata color azul marino, a juego con la chaqueta del mismo color. Se la anudó al cuello con una sonrisa, abrochándole al tiempo el botón.

—Ya está. Recuerda que a la una tenemos que ir al registro a entregar los papeles para el permiso—InuYasha asintió a las palabras de Kikyō, distraído—. Hasta la noche. —Lo despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios. Él sonrió y asintió, saliendo apurado por la puerta del piso que ambos compartían juntos. Miroku iba a matarlo. Ya iba con cinco minutos de retraso.

Tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones en el metro, pero gracias al cielo encontró un asiento libre y pudo relajarse con el traqueteo del tren. Aún tardaría una hora en llegar a la oficina. Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, apoyándola en el cristal de la ventana que tenía detrás. No había sido del todo sincero con Kikyō, su novia. Llevaban tres años juntos y uno de prometidos. Pero había cosas que era mejor no comentar, no era bueno reabrir viejas heridas.

Había soñado con su infancia. Más concretamente, con _cierta_ persona de su infancia. Era algo que lo tenía de cabeza, alerta ante un posible descubrimiento por parte de Kikyō. Era imposible, por otra parte, que ella se metiera en su mente, pero las mujeres tenían algunas habilidades especiales que los hombres ni soñaban. Todo era posible, sobre todo si la mujer en cuestión era mucho más inteligente que tú.

Consultó el reloj y luego miró para las paradas que le quedaban hasta su destino. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que al final iba a llegar a tiempo, aquella mañana había menos gente en el metro que de costumbre, seguramente debido a que al día siguiente empezaba la _Golden Week_ y muchas personas habrían solicitado el día libre por si tenían que organizar algo para viajar o visitar a sus familias etc.

Su mente le volvió a traer la imagen de _aquella_ persona. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría viviendo donde siempre? ¿Y los demás? Tal vez podría llamar para preguntar… No había recibido respuesta a la invitación de boda que mandó, así que a lo mejor…

La voz mecanizada de los altavoces avisó que la siguiente parada ya era la suya. Así que InuYasha se deshizo de la corbata a tirones, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se colocó bien la chaqueta. Aquella mañana tenía una conferencia muy importante. Si conseguía convencer a los de la _coca-cola_ para hacerse con su cuenta de publicidad, supondría los mayores ingresos para la empresa desde el 2014. No es que las cosas no fueran bien con lo que tenían ahora, pero tampoco venía mal ser un poco ambicioso de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando podía darle en las narices a Kōga Takayama, su eterno en rival en absolutamente todas las facetas de su vida.

Acordarse del idiota de Kōga le volvió a traer el recuerda de _esa_ persona. Sacudió la cabeza, irritado consigo mismo. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada. Tenía que centrarse en lo que tenía que centrarse. Se puso en pie en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y salió con paso firme y serio hacia las escaleras. Atravesó el cruce que había desde la estación a la oficina y nada más salir del ascensor, su mejor amigo y socio empresarial, Miroku Hōshi, se le tiró encima.

—¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! ¡A poco más tengo que atarlos a las sillas!

—Aún faltan cinco minutos. —Miroku resopló—. Ya estoy aquí ¿no? Vamos allá. —Levantó la carpeta y se extrañó al ver una corbata sujeta entre esta y su mano. Luego recordó que Kikyō se la había puesto antes de salir de casa—. Deshazte de esto por mí. —Miroku cogió el arrugado trozo de tela azul marino con una ceja alzada. Luego miró divertido como la espalda de su amigo desaparecía dentro de la sala de conferencias. Sonrió sin proponérselo.

—Aún no ha conseguido que entres del todo por el aro ¿eh?—Luego se puso serio. Tiró la corbata de cualquier manera en la primera papelera que encontró, para acto seguido consultar el móvil. Tenía varios mensajes de su querida y adorada esposa, Sango.

 _No pienso hablar con ella. Convéncela tú, si quieres. Puedes llevarte a tu amigo el señor sofá._

Miroku suspiró con resignación. Esa noche iba a pasarla sin el calentito cuerpo de su mujer al lado. Realmente era un defensor nato de las causas perdidas.

* * *

—¡Por un contrato próspero y sin incidentes!—InuYasha brindó con Miroku, riendo con auténtica felicidad. Se bebió la caña de cerveza de un solo trago y pidió otra al camarero—. ¡Los has dejado patidifusos, amigo!¡Ha sido un éxito!

—Soy un genio, qué le quieres—dijo InuYasha con petulancia. Miroku rio, tan contento o más que su socio y mejor amigo. InuYasha apuró la mitad de su vaso del fresco y espumoso líquido dorado y lo dejó sobre el posavasos que había encima de la mesa, cogiendo en el acto los palillos para degustar un delicioso _ramen_. Frente a él, Miroku saboreó sus macarrones al horno con beicon y queso. Se encontraban celebrando su más reciente éxito empresarial en un restaurante al que solían acudir con frecuencia, sobre todo si no andaban apurados en la compañía con entregas o estrategias varias. Era un pequeño local que en otro tiempo había sido el típico restaurante japonés tradicional, pero que desde hacía un tiempo ofertaban también en su menú comidas occidentales, aunque conservaba las mesas bajas y los tatamis a los lados.

Mientras ambos hombres reían y comían, animados, el móvil de InuYasha sonó. La primera vez el de pelo azabache lo ignoró. La segunda hizo ademán de cogerlo pero un comentario irónico y burlón de su acompañante con respecto a las pintas de su secretaria (una chica jovencita que desempeñaba su trabajo con rapidez y eficiencia, todo había que decirlo) lo distrajo y lo hizo estallar en risas. Pero la tercera vez que el aparato hizo notar su presencia, InuYasha lo cogió, contestando la llamada, irritado.

—¿Si?—preguntó, molesto. La cara se le descompuso al oír la voz de Kikyō—. Oh, mierda. No, no se me había olvidado… Estaba celebrando algo con Mi- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!—Colgó la llamada. Su prometida ya lo había puesto de mal humor—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Era Kikyō?—InuYasha asintió, de pronto cansado. Se puso la chaqueta y sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la misma. Miroku le hizo un gesto con la mano, bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza.

—A esto invito yo. Lárgate ya. —InuYasha se lo agradeció y salió corriendo del local. Paró un taxi y le indicó la dirección correcta. En diez minutos se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la oficina de registro civil. Kikyō lo esperaba a la cola, impaciente.

—Lo sie-

—Te lo recordé hoy por la mañana. Es algo importante. ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer yo para…

—¡Siguiente!—Gracias a los dioses, pensó él. Kikyō se adelantó con una pequeña carpeta en las manos repleta de papeles. InuYasha la dejó hacer mientras él se dedicaba a observar a las felices parejas que aguardaban tras él, la mayoría emocionadas y felices por encontrarse allí, a punto de finalizar el paso previo a unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. ¿Él también estaba feliz de estar allí? Qué tontería, pues claro que sí. Es algo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo.

Kikyō lo cogió del brazo y lo empujó hacia delante, dándole a entender que prestara atención a la funcionaria tras el mostrador. La mujer les sonrió amable y les pidió sus permisos de conducir para verificar sus datos. Luego les pidió los papeles correspondientes para llevar a cabo el trámite del permiso de boda. Kikyō se los entregó con una suave sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Hum… Veo que sus papeles están en regla, señorita Nakamura. En cuanto al señor Taishō… le falta un papel. —Los ojos marrones de Kikyō parpadearon.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que al señor Taishō le falta un papel. ¿No lo ha traído?—Kikyō se volvió a mirar a su prometido, con la confusión dibujada en la expresión de su rostro. InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

—Todos mis papeles están ahí, señorita. Estoy seguro. —La mujer torció el gesto.

—Disculpe, señor Taishō. Siento insistir, pero le falta un papel—dijo ella con lo que a la pareja de prometidos le pareció tacto.

—Y yo le digo que todo lo que necesita saber está ahí. —La chica hizo una mueca al oír el tono irritado de su interlocutor. Suspiró resignada y tecleó de nuevo en el ordenador, pero los resultados fueron los mismos.

—Señor Taishō, no quisiera ser indiscreta ni falta de delicadeza, pero le falta un papel, uno importante. —La chica hizo una pausa, como para ver si así el hombre caía de la burra. Como no pareció ser el caso, prosiguió—. Le falta el acta de divorcio. —InuYasha miró aún más confundido para la mujer. Kikyō a su lado se tensó, apretándole la mano con inusitada fuerza, y carraspeó para llamar de nuevo la atención de la funcionaria.

—Perdón ¿cómo ha dicho? ¿Acta de… —invitó a la otra a terminar la frase, como suplicándole que hubiera oído mal o se hubiera equivocado al meter los datos en el ordenador.

—De divorcio, señorita Nakamura. El señor Taishō figura aún como casado, así que si quiere volver contraer nupcias primero ha de…

—¿Aún? ¡¿Cómo que aún?! ¡Yo no me he sacado nunca! ¡En la vida! ¡Tiene que ser un error!—gritó. El resto de personas que esperaban a la cola, así como el guardia de seguridad y varios trabajadores volvieron la cabeza al escucharlo elevar la voz de aquella manera.

—Cálmate. No montes una escena. —Un escalofrío lo recorrió al percibir la voz fría y carente de emoción de su novia. Cuando Kikyō adoptaba ese tono es que no estaba enfadada, sino furiosa. Extremadamente furiosa.

—Le juro que yo en mi vida me he casado. Kikyō es la única mujer con la que quiero dar este paso—dijo acercándose al mostrador y apoyando las manos sobre el mismo, acercando el rostro hacia la chica que estaba detrás ante el ordenador. A su espalda, su prometida había desviado la vista al suelo, incómoda. Nadie reparó en la sombra de culpabilidad que se había deslizado fugazmente por sus ojos oscuros—. Señorita, tiene que volver a comprobarlo.

—Señor…

—¡Es un error del sistema, seguro! Vuelva a comprobarlo. ¡Hágalo!—Asustada por el tono amenazador del alto hombre frente a ella, volvió a introducir los datos, pero la pantalla volvió a darle idénticos resultados.

—Es lo mismo, señor Taishō. Aquí pone que está usted casado y bien casado. Y no puede solicitar un segundo permiso de bodas si no presenta el acta de divorcio. Lo dice la ley—concluyó la chica; como para enfatizar sus palabras, giró la pantalla del aparato informático hacia InuYasha, para que él mismo comprobara que lo que decía era cierto. Los ojos dorados del pelinegro volaron por las letras del documento hasta dar con lo que le interesaba:

 _Nombre_ : Taishō, InuYasha

 _Número de la seguridad social_ : 81 (9357) 6201

 _Domicilio_ : 3-20-3 Yushima, distrito de Bunkyu, ciudad de Tokio.

 _Fecha de nacimiento_ : 1987-8-4

 _Sexo_ : Varón

 _Estado civil_ : casado.

Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver aquello. No podía ser, algo tenía que estar mal. Seguro que algo andaba mal con la base de datos. Tal vez un cruce de estos, o quizás algún pirata informático se había colado y había alterado las fichas de los ciudadanos solo para fastidiar. Sí, fijo que algún adolescente cabeza hueca se estaba partiendo de risa ahora mismo mientras se imaginaba la cara de sus víctimas.

—No es un error, señor Taishō. Se lo aseguro—dijo la chica al percibir su turbación.

—Pe-pero no puede ser… ¡yo no estoy ni he estado casado!—La pobre mujer suspiró una vez más. Mientras tanto, los ojos de InuYasha bajaron un poco más por la pantalla del ordenador. Su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron en cuanto leyó lo que ponía debajo de su recién descubierto estado de casado:

 _Cónyuge_ : Kagome Higurashi.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar tan cerca de su oído la voz de su prometida. Se volvió a mirarla y se asustó al verla tan pálida de repente, más aún de lo normal en ella.

—Kikyō…

—Aquí no. Vámonos. —La siguió a la salida, mientras los ojos de las demás personas los miraban irse de las oficinas del registro. Anduvieron en silencio hasta la estación de metro más próxima. Entretanto, Kikyō llamó al hospital y le pidió a una compañera que cubriera su ausencia, ya le devolvería el favor haciéndole una guardia de noche. Ninguno de los dos, ni InuYasha ni Kikyō, pronunció palabra en todo el camino. InuYasha todavía no se creía lo que acababa de descubrir.

Era imposible. Él nunca… y además con Kagome… ¡era imposible! Kagome y él no se hablaban desde hacía exactamente tres años (más bien ella no le hablaba, él había intentado por todos los medios recuperar a su mejor amiga). Y de verse ni hablar. Era aparecer él en su campo de visión y Kagome abandonaba el lugar más rápido que deprisa.

El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior volvió a él con fuerza. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, disipándolo de sus pensamientos. No era el momento, y menos ahora, con el panorama que le venía encima. Llegaron a la parada cercana a su piso y abandonaron la estación. Kikyō caminaba delante con el porte y la elegancia de alguien que ha sido ofendido pero se niega a montar una escena. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta su casa. Kikyō sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Una vez hubieron atravesado los dos el umbral y cerrado tras ellos, la mujer se giró y encaró al que hasta hacía una escasa hora creía su soltero prometido.

—¿Y bien?—InuYasha pareció volver a la realidad de golpe y porrazo. Parpadeó y enfocó la vista en ella.

—¿Y… bien? ¿Qué?—cuestionó al percatarse de la mirada que la chica le dirigía. Kikyō se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó cuidadosamente colgado del respaldo de uno de los sillones de la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y observó a InuYasha mover las manos nervioso.

—Que me lo cuentes. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estabais borrachos? ¿Creíais que era una capilla de pega? ¿O te casaste y te olvidaste oportunamente de que tenías mujer cuando al fin te dignaste a hacer lo correcto?—La ira y el rencor teñían todas y cada de las palabras de Kikyō. InuYasha abrió la boca, la cerró, frunció el ceño y la encaró, ahora enfadado él también.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera plantearte el que yo pudiera hacer una cosa así?! ¡Te aseguro que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que estaba casado! ¡Y mucho menos con Kagome! ¡Ella… —Calló, porque no sabía muy como terminar la frase.

—Estaba enamorada de ti, y tú de ella. Le correspondiste, estuvisteis un año entero juntos. —Y había sido uno de los años más maravillosos de toda su vida, le recordó con malicia su conciencia. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y de centrarse—. Y luego te costó aún más separarte de ella. A pesar de que nuestras familias…

—Estoy contigo desde entonces. Me di cuenta de que mi lugar estaba aquí, a tu lado. No podía abandonarte. —Se sentó frente a ella en el sofá y le cogió las manos con cariño.

Ese era precisamente el problema, pensó Kikyō con amargura. InuYasha había vuelto con ella porque no podía ser de otra manera, porque era algo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hacía bien, se dijo Kikyō. El cariño nunca faltaba en sus gestos hacia ella.

Se levantó del sofá de cuero negro y lo miró largamente. Se dijo que aquello solo era un bache. Algo que arreglarían y punto. En el futuro solo sería una estúpida anécdota para contar a los amigos. Algo por lo que reírse. Sus ojos marrones vagaron por el rostro lleno de ansiedad de su novio. Bajó un poco más, donde la ausencia de la corbata azul marino, ausencia que ella había notado desde un primer momento, de pronto pesaba sobre ella como una losa.

—No tienes la corbata. —Confundido por sus palabras, InuYasha se miró la camisa, percatándose de que, en efecto, se había deshecho de la prenda nada más llegar a la oficina—. Y vuelves a llevar el botón desabrochado. —Se apresuró a abrochárselo y levantó la vista, ya con una disculpa preparada.

Pero Kikyō había desaparecido por el pasillo, encerrándose de un portazo en el cuarto que ambos compartían.

* * *

—¡¿Que estás qué?!—InuYasha le hizo gestos para que bajara la voz, puesto que media plantilla de empleados (aunque tampoco es que fueran muchos, era una compañía pequeña) había vuelto la cabeza hacia el despacho del primero, donde ambos amigos se encontraban. InuYasha había decidido acudir a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda. Aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, Miroku solía dar buenos consejos.

Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la puerta, cerrándola en el acto y bajando las persianas de las ventanas. En contrapartida, luego fue hasta la ventana que daba a la calle y la abrió de par en par, para que entrara la luz y algo de fresco.

—No es ninguna broma—dijo InuYasha, alicaído, dejándose caer con pesadez en su silla del despacho. Miroku se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa llena de papeles y lápices de dibujo.

—Pero… ¿cómo…

—¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí!—Se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación—. ¡Nunca jamás me he casado, eso te lo puedo asegurar! ¡Y mucho menos con Kagome! ¡Y me niego a pensar que esto sea cosa suya! No la veo capaz.

—¡Pues claro que no es capaz! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? Ella fue la primera en apartarse para dejarte vía libre con Kikyō, a pesar de que todos le dijimos que luchara por ti—murmuró Miroku más para sí que para InuYasha.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. —Miroku suspiró y se echó para atrás en la silla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?—InuYasha hizo una mueca, restregándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Eso es lo que no sé. Sé que tengo que ir a hablar con ella y pedirle el divorcio, pero hace tres años que no me habla, a pesar de que a veces coincidimos… —Miroku supo que se refería a las pocas ocasiones en que él o alguien cercano a Kagome organizaban algún pretexto para que todos se juntaran y así InuYasha y Kagome hablaran, pero llevaban tres años sin ningún resultado visible, sobre todo por parte de la chica. InuYasha no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que se habían separado, pero ese era otro tema, uno tabú que cualquiera que lo conocía se cuidaba muy mucho de decir en su presencia—. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a presentarme ante ella para decirle que estamos casados? Mira, Kagome, resulta que alguien nos casó sin que nos diéramos, j aja ¿verdad? Anda ¿serías tan amable de firmar estos papeles de divorcio para que cada uno pueda seguir con su vida?

—Hombre, dicho así… —InuYasha se dejó caer en su silla una segunda vez, abatido. Miroku inspiró hondo y exhaló, las siguientes palabras iban a hacer que Sango se enfureciera en cuanto se lo contara, pero por ayudar a sus mejores amigos… lo que fuera—. ¿Por qué no hablas primero con Naomi-san? Ella sería capaz de atenuar los golpes. No te guarda rencor, lo sabes. —InuYasha miró a Miroku largamente y luego desvió la vista, avergonzado al pensar en la mujer que había sido para él una segunda madre tras la muerte de la suya propia, pero que desde hacía tres años él no había sido capaz de ir a visitar ni una sola vez, ni tampoco de llamarla. No sabía qué decirle, aunque él siempre recibía mensajes de su parte por medio de Miroku.

—¿Crees que me ayudará?—Miroku resopló.

—Naomi-san no es de esas personas malvadas que se aprovechan de los problemas de los demás, y Kagome tampoco, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. —InuYasha se pasó la mano por el pelo. Claro que lo sabía, él había vivido en esa casa, conocía a los Higurashi mejor que nadie. Seguramente el hermano y el abuelo de Kagome quisieran matarlo, y Kagome haría lo posible por esquivarlo, pero Naomi se prestaría de buena gana a escucharlo, a aconsejarlo y, lo más importante, a darle su apoyo y su cariño incondicionales.

—Tienes razón… —Miroku asintió, pues claro que la tenía. Siempre tenía razón.

* * *

Se quitó la chaqueta, se humedeció los labios, dio dos pasos adelante pero enseguida volvió a retroceder. Se desabrochó otro botón de la camisa y volvió a mirar la cima de las enormes escaleras que llevaban al templo Higurashi, los mismos escalones que había subido y bajado de niño incontables veces, las mismas escaleras en las que se había roto un brazo, las mismas por las qué el y el inútil de Kōga casi se matan peleándose por…

—¿InuYasha-kun?—Dio un salto en el sitio, girándose en el acto. Sus ojos descubrieron a una mujer menuda, ni muy alta ni muy baja, vestida con una falda, una camisa y unos zapatos sencillos, cargando con bolsas de la compra. El pelo se le había vuelto gris en algunas zonas y tenía algunas arrugas que InuYasha no recordaba. Pero el Taishō estaba seguro de que no era otra que Naomi Higurashi.

—Tía Naomi… —Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Vaya, mírate!—La mujer dejó las bolsas en el suelo y, sin dudarlo in instante, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, expresando así su alegría—. ¡Estás guapísimo! Pero sigues igual de delgaducho… ¿Estás comiendo bien, cariño? Mira que siempre le digo a ese amigo tuyo que te obligue a alimentarte… —InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la veía refunfuñar sobre su peso y recoger las bolsas que minutos antes había dejado sobre la acera—. ¡No te quedes ahí, cielo! ¡Venga, sube! Te prepararé ahora mismo un tentempié para chuparse los dedos, ya verás. Con el tiempo que hace que no vienes a visitarnos… —La culpabilidad y los remordimientos lo hicieron balancearse sobre sus pies, incómodo.

—Trae tía, ya las llevo yo. —Le cogió las bolsas de la compra y empezó a subir los escalones, intentando que no se le notara en la cara lo nervioso que estaba. En cuanto atravesaron el enorme _tori_ , los olores y los sonidos que tan reconfortantes y familiares le habían sido cuando niño lo atacaron con fuerza, haciendo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago. No pudo evitar girar los ojos hacia su izquierda, comprobando así que el Árbol Sagrado seguía en su sitio, con sus hojas y sus ramas bailando con la suave brisa de verano que soplaba en ese momento.

—Vamos, vamos. No te quedes ahí. —InuYasha siguió a la señora Higurashi hasta la puerta. Empezó a sudar por todas las partes del cuerpo, así como el pánico se hizo presente, instándolo a dar media vuelta y a salir corriendo. Se obligó a mantener la compostura, a pesar de que las manos habían comenzado a temblarle sin control.

¿Qué haría a continuación? ¿Y si se encontraba dentro con Kagome? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una sonrisa despreocupada? ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Un abrazo? La puerta de la vivienda se abrió en cuanto Naomi hizo girar la llave en la cerradura. Los nervios se acrecentaron en su interior y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Ni un abuelo furioso que le lanzaran maldiciones ni un hermano iracundo que le saltara a la yugular. Naomi rio al ver su confusión.

—El abuelo está en uno de sus retiros espirituales con otros sacerdotes de su edad. Sōta marchó de campamento con sus amigos por la _Golden Week_. Y Kagome debe de andar por ahí con Sango. —InuYasha asintió, algo aliviado por poder relajarse y tener algo de tiempo para pensar. Dejó las bolsas que cargaba encima de la mesa de la cocina y se tocó el bulto de papeles que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. El abogado que tenía de mano la familia de Kikyō era rápido, en menos de 24 horas había conseguido redactar un documento de divorcio.

Paseó la vista por la cocina, dejando la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado. Tras él, oyó a Naomi trastear con las potas y las sartenes. Pronto un delicioso olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Aquella mujer cocinaba como nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. Si se hubiera dedicado a ello profesionalmente habría ganado una fortuna en poco tiempo.

Recordó en ese momento que Kagome había heredado el talento de su progenitora para la cocina. De adolescentes, era ella la que siempre preparaba los _obentō_ para llevar al colegio. Nunca se olvidaba de hacer uno para él. Nunca.

Naomi dejó frente a él, encima de la mesa, un plato con un par de _okonomiyakis_ y un cuenco con arroz. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver la comida y las tripas le rugieron en ese momento. No había sido consciente de que llevaba sin probar bocado desde el desayuno, y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Con la adquisición de la cuenta de la _coca-cola_ habían tenido que preparar un montón de cosas, por eso habían trabajado hoy, a pesar de ya estar en la _Golden Week_. A partir de mañana, él, Miroku y los empleados disfrutarían de una semana entera de vacaciones.

—Vamos, come. ¿A qué estás esperando?—Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Naomi. Hizo caso al segundo y empezó a devorar la deliciosa comida. Sentada en otra silla enfrente de él, Naomi Higurashi lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Esperó a que terminara de comer y luego lavó los cacharros en el fregadero, con la ayuda del chico, hablando de trivialidades. Una vez estuvo todo recogido y limpio, la señora Higurashi preparó un té y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Ahora, ambos tenían un gesto serio, a sabiendas de que tenían que abordar el tema de la visita de InuYasha.

—Tía Naomi yo… lo siento. —La aludida parpadeó, algo confusa por la inesperada disculpa del pelinegro—. Siento no haber venido a verte, pero pensé… creí que… imaginé que no… —InuYasha balbuceaba, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. Cualquier cosa que dijera le parecería insuficiente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, cielo. Sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles para ti tampoco. Y nadie te culpa. —InuYasha puso cara de circunstancias. a lo que Naomi suspiró—. Ni Kagome ni yo te culpamos de nada—matizó la mujer tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Gracias, tía Naomi. Eso… me facilita un poco las cosas. —Respiró hondo y se dispuso a contarle a la señora Higurashi el motivo de su visita. Cuando llegó a la parte difícil sacó los papeles del interior de su chaqueta, mostrándoselos—. Todo está listo. Solo hay que firmarlos y punto. Nos olvidaremos de ello. —Su interlocutora se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pensativa.

—¿Y dices que no tienes ni idea de cómo se ha podido llegar a esta situación? ¿El que mi hija y tú estéis casados?—InuYasha asintió frenéticamente.

—Le juro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero al parecer al estar todo registrado legalmente no se puede hacer otra cosa. Me caso dentro de dos meses y como comprenderás… —Naomi juntó las manos bajo su barbilla.

—Estoy segura de que Kagome lo comprenderá, pero incluso así… no me lo explico. Es imposible estar casados sin que ninguno de los dos lo sepa. Y Kagome me habría contado algo tan gordo como esto. No me lo habría ocultado. —Ahí InuYasha tuvo que darle la razón, la primogénita de los Higurashi no tenía secretos para su madre.

Justo en ese momento, como llamada por la Divina Providencia, hizo acto de presencia la chica en cuestión.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Mamá? ¿Estás por ahí? ¡Tengo un montón de fotos que enseñarte! ¡Las niñas de Sango están preciosas!—El corazón y el estómago le dieron un vuelco al reconocer la voz femenina, tan dulce y alegre como la recordaba. Intentó serenarse mientras oía a la dueña de dicha voz quitarse los zapatos en el vestíbulo. Luego unos pequeños pero enérgicos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la cocina.

Se quedó sin habla al verla aparecer. Y lo mismo le ocurrió a la chica. Los ojos femeninos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrárselo en la cocina de su casa. Pronto pasaron al desconcierto y, finalmente (como era de esperarse) a la ira.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!—InuYasha se dijo que su reacción era normal. Llevaban tres años sin hablarse, más por iniciativa de Kagome que suya, pero ese era otro tema.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Intentó que su tono sonara neutro pero firme, aunque en el fondo estaba temblando como una hoja. No sabía si de alegría, emoción o tristeza.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. —El tono gélido de la chica hizo suspirar a la señora Higurashi. Ya sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Pero, como dice el dicho, Roma no se construyó en un día, y dicha ciudad había tenido ayuda humana, y aquella situación necesitaba, sin duda, de un pequeño toque maternal.

—Kagome, InuYasha-kun ha venido porque tiene un problema, y tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo. —La aludida miró a su progenitora como si no diera crédito a sus oídos—. Así que vas a sentarte aquí en la cocina y vais a hablar como los adultos civilizados que sois, sin gritos ni escenas de por medio—continuó ignorando la expresión incrédula de su hija.

—¡Mamá…

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero lo pasado pasado está, y el enfado no va a solucionar nada. Hablando se entiende la gente. —Kagome masculló algo ininteligible para sus adentros, pero se sentó en la silla de la cocina que su madre acababa de dejar libre, aunque de muy mala gana—. Así me gusta. Aquí tenéis dos tazas de té, unas galletas. Ah, y ninguno saldrá de esta habitación hasta que no hayáis arreglado todo lo que haya arreglar. —Kagome sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de la mujer. Aquello iba por ella.

Esperaron a que Naomi abandonara la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y luego se miraron, desviando la vista al instante, entre incómodos y avergonzados.

—¿A qué has venido?—preguntó Kagome al fin, sin mirarlo ni siquiera de reojo—. Creí que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros. —InuYasha apretó los puños sobre la tela del pantalón. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

—Sé que no me porté muy bien contigo… —Kagome esbozó una sonrisa amarga; InuYasha tragó saliva—pero de verdad que necesito tu ayuda, Kagome. Sé que no te gustará, y que te enfadarás y que me gritarás, pero… —La chica suspiró y por fin lo encaró. Era raro estar en la misma habitación que el chico que le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos. A pesar de que tenía noticias suyas gracias a Miroku, no había querido topárselo más de lo estrictamente necesario, tampoco dirigirle la palabra. Era mejor para todos de esta manera.

—Dime. —InuYasha se sorprendió por su buena disposición. Pero seguro que se debía a que quería perderlo de vista cuanto antes. No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón al pensar en que ella no podía aguantar estar con él ni dos minutos en la misma habitación.

— _Pero no puedo culparla_. —Se aclaró la garganta y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sus dedos envolvieron el fajo de papeles del abogado y los puso sobre la mesa, entre él y Kagome.

—¿Qué es eso?—Ahora venía la parte complicada. Inspiró hondo tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

—Es un acta de divorcio. Necesito que lo firmes. —Kagome se lo quedó mirando como si de pronto él fuera un alienígena de otro planeta, hablándole en una lengua totalmente desconocida.

—¿Qué?

—No es una broma—aclaró—. Así que si me haces el favor… —Le tendió un bolígrafo, rogando porque lo cogiera, estampara su firma y acabaran así con esta estupidez de una vez por todas.

—Espera. ¿Por qué necesitas que _yo_ firme un acta de divorcio?—A InuYasha le tembló durante unos segundos la mano en la que sostenía el bolígrafo.

—Porque… bueno… no sé como explicarlo… Te vas a reír. —Kagome alzó las cejas, esperando—. Según el registro civil, estamos casados. —Silencio.

De pronto, la estancia se llenó con las carcajadas de la chica azabache frente a él. Esperó a que se le pasara el ataque de risa y la miró, serio.

—Te digo que no es una broma.

—Venga ya. Tú y yo jamás llegamos a tal grado de compromiso. No me tomes el pelo. Si esto es una de las bromas de Miroku para…

—¡Te digo que no es ninguna puta broma, joder!—Kagome calló en el acto y lo miró fija y largamente, haciendo que el chico se revolviera en su lugar. Siempre había odiado las miradas de Kagome, le daba la impresión de que ella podía leer no solo en su interior, sino mucho más allá. Y eso siempre le había puesto los nervios de punta.

—No hables a tacos ¿o tengo que volver a lavarte la lengua con jabón?—InuYasha llevó la mano a su boca, tapándola, en un acto reflejo que no hacía desde hacía años.

—Algún día me las pagarás—murmuró.

—Para eso tendrías que cogerme primero. —Kagome sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba en su presencia. Una sonrisa alegre, genuina.

Una sonrisa preciosa que hizo que _algo_ se removiera en lo más profundo de su alma. Apretó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo. No debía dejar que las viejas emociones afloraran, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Kagome, te juro que no estoy bromeando. No sé qué narices ha pasado, pero ayer en el registro me dijeron que tú y yo estábamos casados, y que si no te pedía el divorcio… —Titubeó al final; ¿debería decírselo? Bueno, la invitación de boda la habría recibido, así que no tendría caso ocultárselo.

—… No podrías casarte dentro de dos meses. Es eso ¿no? Kikyō. Siempre Kikyō… —Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirle que no hablara en ese tono de su prometida, pero la expresión melancólica de la azabache lo hizo cerrarla en el acto.

—Kagome…

—¿Y cómo se supone que tú y yo hemos llegado a estar casados? Que yo sepa nunca… Bueno, salvo aquella vez a los ocho años, pero no creo que un anillo de chuches y un beso en la mejilla cuenten como celebración de boda. —InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, y luego tu madre nos preparó un bizcocho como tarta de boda.

—¡Y Sōta lo tiró al suelo! Recuerdo que me enfadé tanto que me quité mi anillo y me lo comí, diciéndote que ahora viviríamos separados y que nunca más te dejaría mis juguetes. —Ambos rieron de buena gana, consiguiendo relajar el ambiente considerablemente. Luego el silencio volvió a apropiarse de la cocina—. Firmaré, InuYasha—dijo al fin la chica, de repente parecía muy cansada—pero no ahora. No puedo. Mañana ¿de acuerdo? Necesito pensar. —InuYasha no se atrevió a insistir y la dejó marchar. En cuanto la silueta femenina desapareció escaleras arriba Naomi apareció, diciéndole que se quedara a dormir esa noche.

El chico no pudo decir que no. No estaba en posición de negarse. No cuando la ilusión brillaba en lo más hondo de los ojos marrones de Naomi.

* * *

En todo el día siguiente no vio a Kagome. Al parecer la Higurashi había salido por la mañana temprano. InuYasha pensó que era lógico que necesitara tiempo para digerir lo ocurrido, vamos, a él le llevó varias horas convencerse de que no estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle espacio, lo más probable es que hubiera ido a hablar con Sango. Ninguna daba un paso o tomaba una decisión sin hablar primero con la otra.

Pasó el tiempo hablando con Miroku para contarle como iba el asunto, ayudando a Naomi con tareas diversas de la casa y entre los recuerdos que lo asaltaban cada vez que veía algún objeto en el que todavía no había reparado: el sofá donde él y Kagome se tiraban a ver películas los días que hacía malo, con refrescos, palomitas y comida basura... El peluche que había conseguido para ella en uno de los festivales de verano del templo… Un viejo álbum de fotos en la librería con imágenes de ellos dos, de Sango, de Miroku y de la familia Higurashi, así como las amigas raras de Kagome, Ayame y el estúpido de Kōga, aquel niño que no hacía más que perseguir a Kagome durante la secundaria y con el que se había peleado para que la dejara en paz…

Suspiró y volvió a dejar el álbum en su sitio. Ahora se acordaba del por qué no había tenido valor para volver a la casa que lo había acogido y en la que había sido tan feliz. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos y alegres y dolorosos a la vez.

—¡InuYasha-kun, ven un momento!—El chico terminó de colocar los libros en la estantería y fue al encuentro de Naomi, quien se encontraba en la cocina ante una enorme caja llena de cosas—. Esto es todo tuyo, te lo dejaste cuando decidiste irte. Kagome lo guardó todo en esta caja. No quiso ayuda, prefirió hacerlo ella, y tampoco dejó que nadie la tirase. Supongo que en el fondo todos esperábamos que regresaras algún día… —InuYasha desvió a la vista al interior de la abarrotada caja, incapaz de sostener la triste mirada de la mujer. La culpabilidad y los remordimientos volvieron a él con más fuerza si cabe, al imaginarse a una Kagome totalmente llorosa y desolada recogiendo sus pertenencias de la habitación que en otro tiempo compartiera con Sōta, impidiendo que nadie la ayudara y tomando ella sola toda la responsabilidad por sus actos egoístas.

—Yo… —Naomi negó con la cabeza.

—No te culpo, InuYasha-kun, ya te lo dije. Entendí tus razones entonces y sigo comprendiéndolas ahora. Aunque me intriga lo de tu matrimonio con mi hija. Sé que ambos decís la verdad cuando afirmáis que no tenéis ni la más remota idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido para llegar a eso. Es un misterio, pero uno que me alegro de que ocurriera, porque te ha permitido volver a casa, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo. —La sonrisa cálida de Naomi provocó que las lágrimas quisieran aflorar a sus ojos. Se los frotó con el brazo para impedirlo. Él no era un llorón—. Bueno, dejaré esto por aquí, por si quieres echarle un vistazo o pedirle a alguien que venga a recogerlo. Yo voy a echar la ropa. —InuYasha asintió, distraído mientras observaba algunas de las cosas que ya ni recordaba que había tenido de pequeño. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y comenzó a sacar los objetos uno por uno, rememorando su historia sin siquiera proponérselo.

En el marco de la puerta, Naomi sonrió discretamente ante las acciones del muchacho.

* * *

Pasó otro día sin que pudiera ver a Kagome, era como si la chica esperara a que estuviera dormido o distraído para escabullirse. InuYasha comenzaba a impacientarse. Kikyō ya le había llamado al orden, preguntándole por qué tardaba tanto. Había conseguido zafarse diciendo que no podía irse por las buenas, no cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir por el templo, y que a Naomi le hacía ilusión tenerlo de visita. Sabía que su prometida no se habría tragado el anzuelo, pero había preferido no discutir debido a que era consciente de que tenía la batalla perdida. InuYasha odiaba cuando atacaba, aunque fuera sin querer queriendo, el lugar en el que había vivido toda su infancia, adolescencia y gran parte de su vida adulta. El templo Higurashi era sagrado para él.

Se encontraba en el cobertizo del templo, ayudando a la matriarca de los Higurashi a desplazar pesadas cajas y objetos para que pudiera limpiar con más facilidad y comodidad. Se había puesto uno de sus viejos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta desteñida de tantos lavados con el logo del que fuera uno de sus grupos de música favoritos, así como unas zapatillas rojas que en su día le encantaban y se había recogido su largo y espeso cabello azabache en una coleta alta. Se le hacía extremadamente raro vestirse de aquella manera después de años de trajes y náuticos de verano, pero no podía negar que era mucho más cómodo, práctico y funcional. Añoraba su vieja ropa. Dio gracias al cielo porque Naomi la hubiera guardado en uno de los armarios.

El ruido de unos pasos los alertó. Dejaron de mover cosas y se asomaron por la puerta. Kagome iba hacia ellos. InuYasha no lo dudó: era ahora o nunca. Salió corriendo e interceptó a la chica antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la puerta de la casa.

—Kago-

—Ya lo sé, quieres que firme esos estúpidos papeles. —InuYasha asintió lentamente. No sabía por qué, pero Kagome estaba enfadada, y no iba a conseguir nada si ella estaba enfadada, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Kagome suspiró—. Déjame entrar en casa, y ven tú también. Quiero hablar contigo. —InuYasha obedeció en el acto. Quería terminar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas—. Te dije que firmaría y lo haré. —No pudo sentirse más feliz de escuchar esas palabras—. Pero con condiciones. —Ahora se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, sustituyéndola por una expresión de miedo. Kagome podía llegar a ser verdaderamente terrorífica—. La primera: tienes que ir a ver a Shippō-chan y disculparte con él no solo por no haber ido a verlo en todo este tiempo, sino también por habérselas hecho pasar tan mal cuando no era más que un niño. —InuYasha la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Admitía en su fuero interno que echaba de menos al mocoso ¡pero no tenía nada por lo que disculparse! ¡El crío no hacía más que hacerle la vida imposible en los momentos más inoportunos! ¡Sobre todo cuando él y Kagome…

Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. Respiró hondo. Si con eso iba a poder volver a su vida y a su futura boda, que así fuera.

—De acuerdo. —Kagome sonrió ampliamente y salió de la casa. InuYasha la miró, pero lo que la oyó decir lo hizo abrir la boca, incrédulo.

—¡Shippō-chan, ven! ¡Tengo la sorpresa que te prometí!—¡La muy malvada lo tenía todo planeado! Tendría que haberlo sabido, no le iba a dejar ni un minuto para pensar en un plan de contención de daños. Claro que no.

Cuando una melena pelirroja se plantó ante él, bajó la vista, hacia unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y desconfiados. Aquel niño no había cambiado mucho desde que Kagome lo cuidaba hacía ya unos diez u once años.

—¡¿Qué hace el perrucho aquí, Kagome?! ¡Después de todo por lo que te hizo pasar no merece ni…

—Shippō-chan—lo cortó la chica—InuYasha ha venido a disculparse como es debido. —Acto seguido se lo quedó mirando, expectante. InuYasha bufó, irritado. ¿De verdad iba a tener que hacerlo _ahora_?—. Vamos, venga. —Shippō también se lo quedó mirando, interrogante, a la expectativa de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa Higurashi.

—Yo… lo siento—dijo al fin el ojidorado entre dientes.

—¿Cómo? No te hemos oído—dijo Kagome poniendo una mano tras la oreja. InuYasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Lo siento.

—Más fuerte.

—¡Que lo siento, leches! ¡Siento haberme portado mal contigo! ¡Hala, ya está! ¡¿Contenta?! ¡Y ahora firma los putos papeles!

—Esa boca, InuYasha. No has cambiado nada. —Shippō parpadeó, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no pudo menos que estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Kagome había podido amaestrarte! ¡A pesar del tiempo no ha perdido su toque!

—¡Niño del demonio!—Shippō echó a correr con InuYasha gritando improperios y persiguiéndolo detrás, intentando atraparlo mientras el niño salía al patio corriendo y riendo, burlándose del mayor mientras lo amenazaba.

Kagome sonrió dese la ventana de la cocina, observándolos dar vueltas alrededor del Árbol Sagrado. Había echado de menos aquella escena, tan habitual no hacía tanto.

* * *

InuYasha aún seguía murmurando cosas nada agradables a la mañana siguiente. Todavía no se le había pasado el mal humor, ni siquiera con el delicioso desayuno que Naomi le había preparado.

—Estás aquí. —La voz de Kagome lo hizo girarse a mirarla. Aquella mañana llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa. Sus ojos dorados la recorrieron de arriba abajo, diciéndose que estaba realmente preciosa—. Hoy tienes que ayudarme en la tienda del templo. No podemos tenerla tantos días cerrada; aunque sea la _Golden Week_ hay gente que viene igual a ofrecer sus oraciones y a comprar amuletos.

—Kagome, oye-

—Luego, InuYasha. Ahora ponte esto. Lo he lavado y lo he puesto a secar, espero que aún te sirva. —InuYasha cogió al vuelo una prenda de color rojo que Kagome le lanzó.

Era su viejo traje compuesto por un _kosode_ blanco y un _haori_ de color rojo sangre, a juego con unos pantalones del mismo color. Esa prenda había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, la había traído consigo cuando fue a vivir para el templo Higurashi. No podía creerse que todavía la conservaran. La última vez que se la había puesto había sido para una fiesta de Halloween organizada por Miroku, justo tres días antes de tomar la decisión de separarse de Kagome.

Se vistió con aquellas ropas que ya creía olvidadas, sintiéndose extraño en cuanto se la puso. Era como estas pertenecieran a otra época, a otra persona distinta que no era él. Suspiró y se calzó unas sandalias, listo ya para ayudar a Kagome a vender amuletos de amor, suerte, salud y dinero.

Fue un día raro. Kagome y él apenas hablaron, pero la tensión era palpable entre ambos. InuYasha notaba que Kagome estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse frente a él. Se sintió culpable una vez más, preguntándose si tal vez podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, ahorrándole así el sufrimiento. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo, no había marcha atrás.

—¿InuYasha?—Una voz femenina lo hizo levantar la vista. La sorpresa cruzó por su rostro al reconocer las facciones que se ocultaban tras unas gafas de sol de color azul oscuro.

—¿Kaede? ¿Eres tú?—La jovencita sonrió, quitándose las gafas.

—¡Kaede-chan! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Qué tal por Brasil?

—¡Kagome!—Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, riendo.

—Kikyō y yo te creíamos fuera hasta otoño. —Kaede se separó de su amiga y se volvió a mirar a su cuñado, ahora con los labios y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de disgusto.

—Os mentí. En realidad volví hace unos días, pero he estado ocupada ultimando detalles con un museo para poder tener libre esta semana. Por cierto, inauguro la exposición la semana que viene, vendrás ¿verdad?—Kagome sonrió y asintió.

—¡Pues claro que iré! Avisaré a Sango-chan y a Miroku, seguro que les hace un montón de ilusión verte. ¡Oh, y también a Rin-chan! Le encantan tus fotos. —InuYasha parpadeó al escuchar nombrar a su sobrina.

—¿Sigues en contacto con Rin?—Kagome y Kaede lo miraron como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Se lleva muy bien con Sōta, marcharon los dos de campamento con Kohaku-kun, Hitomi-chan y algunos amigos más. Por cierto ¿te quedarás con Sesshōmaru? Sabes que si no hay hueco para ti en casa. —Un sonrojo suave tiñó las mejillas de Kaede.

—Seguramente… Aún no he podido hablar con él. Siempre anda de aquí para allá… —InuYasha estaba, literalmente, boquiabierto de la cantidad de información nueva que estaba llegando a su cerebro.

—¿Tú y el imbécil de Sesshōmaru? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?—Ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos al tiempo, exasperadas.

—En serio, InuYasha, mira que eres corto. —El chico se enfurruñó ante la respuesta de su cuñada—. Lo que no me explico… ¿por qué estáis los dos aquí juntos como si nada? Creía que mi hermana te había prohibido acercarte a menos de diez kilómetros del templo Higurashi. —Tanto InuYasha como Kagome se retorcieron las manos, incómodos.

—Ha surgido un imprevisto… InuYasha, atiende aquí mientras voy dentro con Kaede y nos ponemos al día. —El chico iba a protestar, pero prefirió callarse y asentir, no estaba el horno para bollos, la expresión triste de Kagome se lo gritaba.

Vio a las dos mujeres desaparecer en el interior de la vivienda y suspiró, preparándose para soportar otra tanda de susurros y risitas por parte de las adolescentes que aguardaban cola frente a la pequeña tienda que había en el patio.

Cuando ya estaba por cerrar a última hora de la tarde (Kagome ni había vuelto a aparecer, la muy maldita) hizo acto de presencia Miroku, sonriendo burlón y acompañado de sus hijas.

—Venía a ver como iba todo, pero veo que como la seda.

—Miroku, cállate. —El ojiazul rio de buena gana. InuYasha terminó de atender a un señor mayor y ahí sí, puso fin a su jornada. Cerró la tienda y le indicó a Miroku que se sentaran en un banco cercano, mientras las gemelas desaparecían en el interior de la casa, llamando por su tía favorita—. ¿Sabías que he visto a Kaede? Está dentro con Kagome.

—¿Ya ha vuelto? Creí que tendría para un par de días más fuera. A Sōta, Rin y Kohaku les gustará saberlo. Le diré a Sango que llame a su hermano cuando volvamos, si es que Kagome no avisa antes al suyo. —InuYasha lo miró como si de pronto no lo conociera.

—¿Por qué todos parecéis saber más de su vida que su propia familia? Ni siquiera Kikyō estaba al corriente de nada. —Miroku suspiró.

—Supongo que ella no te habrá contado nada, pero si tampoco Kikyō te lo ha dicho… no sé si soy la persona más adecuada…

—Miroku, es la hermana de mi prometida, pronto seremos familia y… me preocupa—terminó en un murmullo avergonzado. Miroku asintió.

—Muy bien. Los padres de Kaede la han desheredado y echado de la familia. No quieren volver a saber nada de ella. —InuYasha respingó en su sitio, no creyéndoselo.

—¡Imposible! Kikyō no habría dejado…

—Kikyō fue la primera en apoyar a sus padres. Cree que así logrará que entre en razón y deje la fotografía. —InuYasha enfocó la vista en el Árbol Sagrado, justo enfrente de ellos, rememorando a Kaede de niña, siempre con una sonrisa y una cámara de fotos en las manos. La fotografía era su pasión. Siempre tuvo muy claro a qué quería dedicarse, la mayoría de las fotos que había de él y Kagome juntos las había tomado ella. Y eran muy buenas, se recordó.

—Pero… no lo entiendo… Kikyō adora a su hermana… ¿y por qué no me lo dijo?

—Porque tú también adoras a Kaede, y te habrías opuesto firmemente a esa decisión. —¡Pues claro que se habría opuesto! Le parecía algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Pero Kaede…

—No te preocupes por nada. Sesshōmaru ha estado muy pendiente de ella, a su manera, claro. Y Kagome, Sango, yo mismo, los chicos… Todos la apoyamos. Naomi incluso le dejó adoptar el apellido Higurashi. No es lo mismo, pero ha sido un gran consuelo para Kaede. Así no se siente tan desamparada. —InuYasha se sentía de pronto enfadado y frustrado. Miroku lo vio levantarse e irse, caminando como un león enjaulado. Sonrió.

El plan estaba resultando.

* * *

Colgó el móvil con un ademán brusco y lo lanzó sobre el sofá, más cabreado que nunca. Había tenido una nada agradable discusión con Kikyō. Esta le había dicho que los asuntos de su familia no eran asuntos suyos, a lo que él replicó como esperaba que su matrimonio fuera bien si le ocultaba cosas y no lo consideraba parte de su familia. Al final no habían llegado a ninguna parte y ahora estaba si cabe más furioso que antes.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de la sala llamaron su atención. Vio a Kagome en el umbral, sosteniendo una bandeja con un par de tazas de té, una tetera y un bizcocho. Ella entró y dejó las cosas sobre la mesita baja que había entre el sofá y la televisión. Le tendió un plato con un trozo de bizcocho y un tenedor, una taza y un posavasos para poner este sobre la mesa sin dejar marca.

—Gracias—dijo, dando un sorbo al líquido caliente, sintiéndose un poco más reconfortado.

—Kaede-chan ha dicho que no vale la pena que te pongas así por ella. Lo superará. Le llevará tiempo pero… nos tiene a nosotros, y a Sesshōmaru.

—No lo entiendo ¿qué hice mal? Se supone que he hecho todo lo que debería hacer, todo lo que mis padres hubieran querido, pero no he conseguido avanzar. Me he quedado estancado. —Y no lo decía solo por lo de Kaede. Le dolía que ni Kaede ni Kikyō hubieran tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle algo tan importante. Él también habría apoyado a Kaede, se habría puesto de su parte al cien por cien. Y lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Pero no solo era por lo de Kaede. También Kikyō se las traía. No parecía querer que se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de su familia. ¿Cómo iba a poder amarla y respetarla cuando ella le mentía y le ocultaba cosas? Entendía que tenía su carácter y sus cosas, nadie es perfecto, pero incluso así…

Kagome comió su bizcocho en silencio, ajena a los pensamientos de su acompañante. Se le hacía raro volver a hablar como si nada con InuYasha, como si el tiempo no se hubiese puesto en marcha desde aquel día, tres años atrás, en que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos. La herida había dejado de sangrar; seguía doliendo, sí, pero se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena, de que ella también tenía que seguir adelante con su vida.

Pero ahora, a pesar de los años de silencio transcurridos entre ambos, InuYasha la necesitaba. Ella seguía considerándolo su mejor amigo, y no iba a dejarlo en la estacada; no era su estilo, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Me extraña que Kikyō no te lo dijera, pero sus razones tendría. Sōta no nos dijo que había decidido estudiar publicidad hasta que aprobó el examen de acceso ¿puedes creerlo? Nos mintió con respecto a la universidad y la carrera a las que quería entrar, porque pensó que lo íbamos a desanimar.

—¿Sōta quiere estudiar publicidad?—preguntó InuYasha, sorprendido. Kagome asintió.

—Sigues siendo su héroe, su modelo a seguir. Aunque ande diciendo por ahí que te matará por hacer llorar a su hermana—rio e InuYasha se la quedó mirando fijo, inmóvil.

—Kagome…

—Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo cuando empecé contigo, era consciente de que tarde o temprano harías aquello que tus padres habían arreglado para ti. Solo que no creí que me fuera a doler tanto. Siento haberte gritado, aquella vez. —InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… siempre quise venir a disculparme. Intenté hablar contigo varias veces, quería aclarar las cosas, pero siempre me rehuías. Y al final me rendí. Si no hubiera sido por esta estúpida confusión... —aludió al tema de su matrimonio. Kagome asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Todavía no me explico que haya ocurrido esto. Que yo sepa jamás en la vida he firmado un documento matrimonial. —Se lo quedó mirando.

—A mí no me mires. Ni siquiera tengo noción de haber tenido uno de esos papeles delante. —Kagome volvió a asentir, distraída en la pantalla negra de la televisión. Alargó la mano para coger el mando y prendió el aparato. Dejó su plato con el tenedor encima de la bandeja.

—¿Te apetece ver una película? Como en los viejos tiempos. —InuYasha se encogió de hombros. No le disgustaba la idea.

—Claro. —Kagome buscó una que les pudiera gustar a los dos y se acomodó en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro masculino y abrazando un cojín contra su pecho, con las piernas encogidas encima del mueble—. Kagome…

—Déjame estar un rato así, por favor. Solo un rato. —InuYasha no replicó. Centró su vista en la televisión, no dándose cuenta de que, inconscientemente, uno de sus brazos se cerraba con delicadeza en torno a la cintura femenina, apretándola con ansia.

Desde el otro lado de la pared, un hombre y dos mujeres hacían gestos de victoria ante la vista de dos niñas que los miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose si aquel sería algún baile extraño de los adultos.

* * *

Aquel día, InuYasha y Kagome se ocuparon de terminar la limpieza del cobertizo del templo. Ambos reían y se tiraban pullas. Cuando al fin acabaron, Kagome le dijo que fueran a merendar, que seguramente su madre les habría preparado algo. InuYasha aprovechó para preguntarle algo que ardía en deseos de saber.

—Y… ¿tienes novio?—preguntó casual, mientras se deshacían de los zapatos en el pequeño vestíbulo. Era una pregunta que llevaba matándolo desde el primer día que había vuelto a verla.

—No, bueno, ha habido algunas citas pero… no sé, no cuajaron. —Un tremendo alivio lo recorrió por dentro al oírla, aunque no supo decir muy bien por qué.

Desde la cocina les llegaron unas voces que hablaban en voz alta. InuYasha no había dado ni dos pasos hacia allí cuando un borrón oscuro fue hacia él y le asestó un puñetazo en toda la barbilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡SŌTA HIGURASHI!—gritaron tres voces femeninas.

—¡Se lo merecía!—InuYasha se palpó la barbilla, vaya con el niño. Había aprendido a pegar unos buenos puñetazos.

—¡¿Estás bien, tío InuYasha?!—la figura de su sobrina se acercó a él, preocupada, mientras Kagome lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Estoy bien—miró a Sōta: el menor de los Higurashi había crecido, ya no quedaba en él ni rastro de aquel niño tímido ni del adolescente desgarbado. Ahora era más alto y, por lo que podía adivinar InuYasha, más maduro—. Tiene razón, me lo merecía. —Sōta asintió y luego de inspirar hondo le tendió la mano.

—Ya era hora de que volvieras.

—Te han dado bien, perrucho. —La voz de Shippō lo hizo ponerse de nuevo de mal humor. El pelirrojo había venido a pasar el día al templo.

—¡Ven aquí, enano!

—¡InuYasha, déjalo!

—¡Me ha buscado!

—¡Es más pequeño que tú! ¡Ten sentido!

—¡Ya está crecido!

—¡InuYasha!—Rin reía, Naomi sonreía y Sōta temblaba intentando aguantarse la risa. Era increíble lo animada que podía estar la casa después de tantos años de silencio—. ¡Mira que no te firmo los dichosos papeles!—A regañadientes, InuYasa soltó a Shippō.

—¿Papeles?—preguntó Sōta.

—Oh, cierto, tú no lo sabes. Ven que te lo contamos. —Fueron todos a la cocina, donde había dispuesta una deliciosa merienda casera. Se sentaron a la mesa y procedieron a explicarle a Sōta el por qué de la estancia de InuYasha en el templo. Cuando terminaron, el niño alzó una ceja mirando para InuYasha.

—Así que sigues queriendo casarte con el témpano de hielo. Y yo que creía que habías entrado en razón.

—¡Sōta!

—¡Tú también lo piensas, nee-chan! ¡Todos lo pensamos!—InuYasha fue a contestar, pero Rin se le adelantó.

—Todos pensamos lo mismo, tío InuYasha. Papá también, por eso no ha respondido a tu invitación de boda. —InuYasha se miró las manos. Era cierto que Sesshōmaru no aprobaba su matrimonio con Kikyō, a pesar de que siempre se había encargado de recordarle su deber como Taishō. Si iba a casarse con Kikyō no era solo por sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino también porque había una especie de acuerdo verbal que su padre y el padre de Kikyō habían hablado antes de que Tōga Taishō muriera junto con su segunda esposa y madre de InuYasha, Izayoi, en un accidente de avión cuando este tenía siete años. Fue entonces cuando se trasladó al templo Higurashi, ya que Izayoi y Naomi habían sido amigas desde la infancia, las mejores amigas, y esta figuraba como su tutora legal si sus padres fallecían. Cosa que nadie pensaba que fuera a ocurrir, pero así era la vida, y había que vivirla.

Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema en lo que quedaba de tarde. Se dedicaron a abrir los regalos que Sōta y Rin habían traído de sus días de vacaciones. Sorpresivamente, Sōta también había traído para él. Se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza que el chico respondió, aunque no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Era ya noche cuando Rin se despidió, diciendo que volvería a casa. InuYasha, Kagome y Sōta se ofrecieron a acompañarla, no fuera a ser que le pasara algo y Sesshōmaru reclamara sus cabezas después. Pero la chica se negó, asegurando que Jaken venía a buscarla con el coche y que no había de qué preocuparse.

Una vez dentro, todos cenados y duchados, InuYasha fue en busca de Kagome. La encontró en su habitación, revolviendo en el armario. Llamó con los nudillos.

—Pasa—la voz sonó ahogada, al tener Kagome la cabeza dentro del armario, entre la ropa que había colgada—. ¡Aquí está!—InuYasha la vio sacar un viejo álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en el suelo y le hizo gestos para que hiciera lo propio—. Llevo días buscándolo, pero no sabía donde lo había metido. Mira. —Abrió el álbum y sonrió al ver la primera foto: eran él, Kagome, Sango y Miroku el primer día de la secundaria, las chicas con el uniforme verde y ellos con el oscuro. Miroku tenía a Sango y Kagome cogidas de la cintura y él estaba enfurruñado al lado de su amigo. Qué felices eran entonces.

Pasaron las páginas, riendo y recordando los diversos momentos capturados en las imágenes, en su mayoría alegres.

—Parece mentira que vayas a casarte—InuYasha tragó saliva y bajó la vista al suelo. No sabía cómo responder a eso—. Mañana vuelve el abuelo. Si no te importa quedarte para que te vea… Luego te firmo los papeles y te prometo que esta vez de verdad. Pero creo que le haría mucha ilusión verte aquí. Lo único…

—¿Si?—la animó a continuar él. Estaba dispuesto a concederle cualquier cosa que le pidiera, Kagome estaba en su perfecto derecho de pedirle hasta la luna, y él se la traería de buen grado si con eso conseguía no volver a perderla.

—Prométeme que vendrás de visita, que no te olvidarás de nosotros. —Las lágrimas anegaban los ojos marrón chocolate de la chica; en un acto reflejo InuYasha la abrazó, fuerte, contra él. Las emociones se desbordaron en la azabache, abrazándolo por el cuello, aferrándose a su la camiseta masculina como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Te lo prometo. —Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó que él la consolara, como cuando eran niños y ella le pedía que se metiera en su cama, para ahuyentar el recuerdo de un mal sueño o una pesadilla.

En el piso de abajo, Naomi y Sōta sonreían en medio del plácido silencio, conscientes de que arriba, las cosas estaban volviendo a encajar en su sitio, de donde nunca debieron salir.

* * *

—¡Largo, muchacho! ¡Hiciste llorar a mi nieta! ¡Vete! ¡Yo te maldigo!

—¡Abuelo, ya basta! ¡Lo hemos arreglado! ¡ABUELO DEJA DE LANZAR _OFUDAS_! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya vale! ¡Mamá haz algo!—Sōta se estaba partiendo de risa con el espectáculo: su abuelo lanzando maldiciones a InuYasha mientras este se escondía tras el sofá con Kagome interponiéndose entre el viejo y su mejor amigo y su madre cantando alegremente en la cocina mientras cocinaba. Hoy iban a ir a comer Sango y Miroku con sus hijas, así como Kaede, Rin y, para sorpresa de InuYasha, también Sesshōmaru.

Tras dos horas, Kagome consiguió que su abuelo dejara en paz a InuYasha, aunque este, claro, tuvo que disculparse unas cien veces por lo menos.

—¡Y espero que hayas aprendido la lección! Bueno ¿para cuándo la boda? ¡Quiero bisnietos!

—¡Abuelo!—chilló Kagome, avergonzada. Le pidió disculpas a InuYasha con la mirada, quien se encontraba más rojo que un tomate.

—Llegas tarde, abuelo. Ya están casados—dijo Sōta maliciosamente. El señor Higurashi pestañeó.

—¿Eh?—Con mucha paciencia, Kagome le explicó el motivo de la visita inesperada de InuYasha, le mostraron los documentos de divorcio y terminaron diciendo que esa tarde Kagome los firmaría y santas pascuas. Aquí paz y después gloria—. A ver si lo he entendido… ¿según el registro estáis casados?—Asintieron—. Y no sabéis ni cuándo, ni cómo ni por qué. —Asintieron de nuevo.

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, el abuelo de Kagome estalló en carcajadas, más feliz que una perdiz.

—¿Abuelo?

—Ay, hija, perdona. Pero es que… nunca creí que… —Una expresión de alarma cruzó por el rostro de Sōta. El chico se apresuró a disimular con una tos, pero InuYasha la había visto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sōta?

—¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué iba a pasar? Venga, vamos a poner la mesa. —InuYasha y Kagome se miraron.

—Sōta… —Afortunadamente, Sango y Miroku hicieron acto de presencia en ese momento. La esposa del ojiazul saludó efusivamente a su mejor amiga, para acto seguido largarle una colleja y un sermón a InuYasha, quien lo soportó estoicamente. Era la primera vez que Sango le hablaba por voluntad propia desde hacía tiempo. Y se lo agradeció a Kagome con una sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru, Rin y Kaede no tardaron en aparecer. Entre risas pusieron las mesas y se sentaron a degustar el delicioso almuerzo. InuYasha se enteró de que esta reunión era habitual que la hicieran una vez a la semana, y consiguieron arrancarle la promesa de que se pasara por allí todos los domingos. Ninguno iba a consentir que volviera a desaparecer. A mitad de los postres, cuando la charla ya era más relajada, el abuelo se dirigió a InuYasha con una pregunta que nadie habría podido imaginar siquiera.

—Así que, según parece, mi nieta va a firmar esos papeles tuyos de divorcio. —InuYasha asintió, confuso por la pregunta. Kagome se temió lo peor, pero nada la preparó para lo que iba a acontecer a continuación.

La tormenta antes de la calma.

«¿Y por qué ibas a querer hacer eso?—Ahí, Sōta se atragantó, Rin comenzó a beber agua compulsivamente, Naomi empezó a preguntar atropelladamente si alguien quería té o café, Miroku empezó a cantar y Sango les gritó a las niñas que se fueran a jugar por ahí con su hermano, el pequeño Komori, de apenas un año de edad—. Después de todo por-

—¡Abuelo!—chilló su nieto.

—Ahora no, señor Higurashi—pidió Kaede, nerviosa también.

—¡Pero si así ya-

—Papá, por favor. Las cosas iban bien—dijo Naomi. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron y miraron a sus amigos y familiares.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—exigió saber Kagome en tono firme. Los demás se miraron entre ellos. Fue Miroku el que decidió contestarles, viendo que Kagome parecía cada vez más enfadada ante la falta de respuesta.

—Antes de nada, quiero apuntar que lo hicimos por vuestro bien. Era la única manera que se nos ocurrió.

—No habríamos tomado medidas tan drásticas si no… bueno, si las cosas no hubieran llegado tan lejos por vuestra parte—prosiguió Kaede, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?—preguntó Kagome, con una sospecha creciendo en su interior. ¿No habrían…

—Fuimos nosotros los que creamos ese certificado de matrimonio. Y sí, es auténtico al cien por cien. Mirad que sois ingenuos. Firmar papeles sin leerlos antes—dijo Sōta.

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro, incrédula, temblando, no sabía si de ira o de algo más. Por su parte, InuYasha flotaba, como en un sueño.

—¿Pe-pero có-cómo… q-qué…

—Fue muy fácil sortear la seguridad del registro. Hasta un niño podría hacerlo.

—Os dije que no era buena idea. —Se oyó la voz de Naomi Higurashi.

—Lo sentimos tío InuYasha, tía Kagome—dijo Rin—, pero vosotros os queréis y… no era justo…

—Yo sostengo que todo esto fue culpa del idiota de InuYasha.

—Ahora no, Sango, mi amor… No e-

—¡¿PERO CÓMO SE OS OCURRE?! ¡¿ESTÁIS TONTOS?!

—Kagome… —empezó su abuelo de nuevo.

—¡NI KAGOME NI NADA, ABUELO! ¡Sois de lo que no hay! ¡¿Y si se me hubiera dado a mí por casarme, eh?!

—Por favor, Kagome, todos sabemos que aún amas profundamente a InuYasha—resopló Sango, como si fuera obvio. La chica enrojeció—. Y él también está enamorado de ti. No sé por qué se empeña en negarlo si hasta guarda una foto tuya en un cajón de su despacho. Todo el asunto de cumplir con Kikyō es absurdo.

—¡Eso no era asunto vuestro! ¡Yo a Kikyō… —Y con el grito de InuYasha todos empezaron a chillar y elevar la voz, buscando ser escuchados, dando su opinión y su punto de vista. Fue Sesshōmaru, quién no había pronunciado palabra hasta ahora, el que zanjó la discusión con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Kagome, estás enamorada del imbécil de mi hermano. Tú, no sé quién te metió en la cabeza que tu matrimonio con Kikyō es lo que nuestro padre hubiera querido. Os queréis, estáis casados. Si queréis una ceremonia, hacedla, pero no montéis lío por algo que era natural que pasara. Rin, pásame un trozo de tarta. —Los aludidos se miraron y desviaron la vista al segundo, sonrojados al máximo—. Será mejor que llames a Kikyō, si ella o su familia se ponen duros diles que hablen conmigo. Pondré los puntos sobre las íes. —Y no hubo más que hablar.

Sin que nadie pudiera deducir muy bien cómo, al final InuYasha hizo caso.

Tal vez, el sueño que había tenido hacía unos días podría hacerse realidad.

Uno en el que él era feliz con el amor de su vida. Como debió de haber sido siempre.

 **Fin Cosas que pasan**

* * *

 **Bueno, varias cosas, por orden y de una en una.**

 **Sé que muchos os estaréis preguntando qué hace aquí Kaede rejuvenecida. Seguro que más de uno está con cara de "¿Qué hace la loca esta? ¡Si en el manga es una señora mayor!". Bien, quise explorar una faceta distinta del personaje. En el manga Kaede es una abuelita, sí, pero se supone que es la hermana menor de Kikyô, así que, me imaginé como sería una Kaede de verdad joven, como hubiera sido de no haber tenido que cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como la del manga.**

 **Segundo, fijo que a alguno le ha llamado la atención la dirección que he puesto al principio casi del fic. Investigando un poco me enteré de que en Japón no existen las direcciones tal y como las tenemos en occidente, sino que cada ciudad está dividido en distritos, barrios y edificios, numerados y perfectamente ordenados, acompañados tal vez de la localización de la estación de metro o de tren más cercana. También puede ser que en vez de una estación aparezca un parque, un templo o algún edificio emblemático.**

 **Tercero: Jaz, sé que pedías humor y algo más bien corto y yo me he pasado tres pueblos y medio, pero en cuanto empecé a escribir no pude parar. La idea me vino en una noche de insomnio, dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Lo siento si no es lo que esperabas, pero aún así espero que te guste.**

 **Nada más, gente. Solo que dejéis un review contándome vuestra opinión. "Es una mierda" también me vale. Así por lo menos sé que lo habéis leído y os lo agradeceré de corazón.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo luego.**

 **Lectores, sí. Acosadores, no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
